


Nacht über Windhelm

by Spinnchen



Series: Nacht über [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Nacht - Freeform, Ulfric Sturmmantel, Windhelm, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Tod eines Großkönigs
Series: Nacht über [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026663





	Nacht über Windhelm

Windhelm.  
Kinderlachen füllte den Traum des Großkönigs... fröhliches Kinderlachen...  
„Komm schon, Ulfric, das wirst du doch wohl noch schaffen“ das Mädchen mit den goldenen Haaren kletterte blitzschnell an der Statue des Ysgramor hoch, etwas was eigentlich nicht erlaubt war.  
Der dunkelblonde Junge, welcher an dessen Sockel stand, sah besorgt nach Oben, entweder stürzte sie gleich ab, oder die Wachen holten sie runter. Oder schlimmer, ihr Vater.  
Und dann gab es richtig Ärger.  
Sie war mittlerweile bei den Schultern angekommen, setzte sich auf die rechte und sah hinunter, streckte dem Jungen frech die Zunge heraus.  
„Hast du Angst, Ulfric. Wo ist der starke Krieger geblieben, von dem du gestern erst behauptet hast, einer zu sein“ lachte sie fröhlich, natürlich hatte er keine Angst... außer vielleicht vor seinem eigenen Vater. Der hatte erst zwei Jahre zuvor diese Statue anfertigen, und dann am Haupttor der Stadt Windhelm aufstellen lassen. Und sie war sicher nicht dazu gedacht, das übermütige Kinder darauf herum kletterten.  
„Nein“ knurrte der junge Nord hoch:  
„Aber das ist verboten.“  
„Verboten, verboten. Du bist wirklich lustig, Ulfric“ lachte das Mädchen und ihre blonden Locken wippten dabei auf und ab. Sie war seine beste Freundin, fast schon wie eine Schwester, jeden Tag waren sie gemeinsam in der Stadt unterwegs, spielten, übten den Kampf... und stahlen derweil auf dem Markt ein paar Äpfel.  
Als Sohn des Jarls bekam Ulfric dafür eher selten Ärger, auf einer Statue herum klettern, war aber etwas ganz anderes. Und die Wachen würden sie ganz sicher bald entdecken.  
Immerhin stand das Ding direkt vor dem Haupttor, spätestens beim Wachwechsel waren sie dran.  
„Feigling, Feigling“ lachte Skadi fröhlich, sie war die Tochter eines Bauern, interessierte sich aber überhaupt nicht für Schneebeeren und Lauch. Ihre Welt war der Kampf, das Abenteuer... der eigene Spaß.  
Ulfric knurrte wieder und machte sich dann daran die Statue zu erklimmen, er würde einfach sagen, dass er sie da runter holen wollte... nein, das wäre Verrat, und zudem gelogen, niemals verriet ein echter Nord seine Freunde.  
Seine Kampfgefährten.  
Skadi war seine Kampfgefährtin, sie würde es immer sein, irgendwann wollten sie gemeinsam ausziehen und Abenteuer erleben.  
Skadi und Ulfric gehörten einfach zusammen.  
Etwas keuchend erreichte er die linke Schulter von Ysgramor, setzte sich darauf, atmete tief durch und wurde von Skadi fröhlich angestrahlt.  
„Ist es nicht wunderbar, von hier aus können wir über die ganze Stadt sehen.“  
„Wir sehen nur das Tor und hinter uns bis zum Haus Kerzenschein“ berichtigte Ulfric sie.  
„Du hast einfach keine Vorstellungskraft, ich kann von hier aus jedes Haus sehen, und den Palast, selbst die Ställe vor der Stadt“ lachte Skadi:  
„Wie willst du Jarl werden, wenn du dir den Sieg nicht einmal vorstellen kannst?“  
„Ich will nicht Jarl werden“ ganz sicher nicht, die Arbeit seines Vaters war hart und spielte sich oft nur hinter dem Schreibtisch ab. Immer diese Entscheidungen, Papiere, Forderungen... nein, das war nichts für ihn.  
„Aber sagtest du nicht, du wolltest den Nord dienen?“  
„Das kann man auch anders, Skadi. Das ist etwas was ich mir sehr gut vorstellen kann. Meine Aufgabe liegt hinter diesem Tor, irgendwo da draußen in Himmelsrand.“  
Ulfric schlug die Augen auf, hustete schwer, dieser Traum... wie lange war es her, und wieso kamen diese Erinnerungen nun zurück?  
Es war so lange her... so ewig lang. All die Jahre des Kampfes, der Entbehrungen und Verluste. Skadi ging mit achtzehn Jahren fort, seit dem hatte er sie nie wieder gesehen, kein Brief, nichts... als hätte sie ihn einfach vergessen.  
Aber auch er hatte Windhelm verlassen, ging zu den Graubärten und eine Zeitlang sah es wirklich so aus, als wäre dort sein Schicksal. Doch dann kam der große Krieg und alles änderte sich... und da waren ja auch immer noch die Thalmor.  
Etwas mühsam stand er auf und sah auf seine runzeligen Hände, wie lange hatte er noch? Wie lange konnte er Himmelsrand, und den Nord, noch dienen?  
Das fröhliche Lachen von Skadi kehrte aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück in die Gedanken, in all den Jahren hatte er oft an sie gedacht...  
Skadi war immer besser im Schwertkampf gewesen, besiegte ihn selbst mit einem Holzschwert ständig. Sie konnte auch einen Horker in eine Falle locken, ohne selbst verletzt zu werden... wenn sie daraufhin die Beute keuchend nach Hause zog, dann schimpfte ihr Vater mit ihr, Skadi's Mutter aber freute sich über das viele Fleisch.  
Sie sollte eines Tages die Farm übernehmen, stattdessen wurde diese verkauft und wurde mittlerweile von ein paar Dunkelelfen betrieben.  
Natürlich vertrieb Ulfric die Elfen nicht aus seinem Land, als er Großkönig wurde, er stellte nur strenge Regeln auf, sie mussten sich daran halten, oder gehen.  
Kein Dunmer ging, und kein Dunmer beschwerte sich mehr.  
Der Großkönig nahm seinen schweren Mantel und legte ihn um, so verließ er sein Zimmer, ging durch die steinernen, uralten Flure seines Palastes.  
Die Liebe zu einer Frau, genau wie eigene Kinder, waren ihm verwehrt gewesen. Nun war es zu spät. Vielleicht hatte er zu lang gewartet, eventuell war ihm auch seine Liebe zu Himmelsrand, sein Kampf gegen das Kaiserreich, einfach wichtiger gewesen.  
Wenn er den Thron verließ, dann gab es keinen direkten Nachfolger, keinen Sohn, und keine Tochter. Hoffentlich entfachte er dadurch keinen erneuten Bürgerkrieg, nur weil man sich nicht einigen konnte.  
Eiskalter Wind wehte durch die Straßen von Windhelm, die Stadt die sich seit Ysgramor kaum verändert hatte, und mitten in der Nacht nur von den Wachen belebt wurde. Selbst die Bettler hatten sich verzogen, tiefste, dunkelste Nacht, so wie damals als Skadi sich von ihm verabschiedete...  
„Vater will mich verheiraten“ sie hatte ihr Haar streng zusammen gebunden und trug die schwere Rüstung:  
„Irgendein verdammter Bauernsohn, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe und der mich nach Rift holen will. Was soll ich dort? Im Met versinken, während um mich herum die Kühe im Schlamm baden? Und natürlich will Vater, dass ich mit meinen zahlreichen Kindern dann zurück hierher komme und die Farm übernehme. Ich soll die Familie erhalten... pah. Es wäre meine Pflicht... das ich nicht lache. Meine Pflicht ist der Kampf, als Bäuerin geht man nicht in Sovngarde ein. Ysgramor und Talos sollen stolz auf mich sein.“  
Sie schob trotzig das Kinn vor und legte ihre rechte Hand auf den Schwertknauf. Das Schwert hatte sie von Ulfric bekommen, er ließ es für sie anfertigen und verzaubern... er wollte nicht das sie starb.  
„Ich werde auch fortgehen“ murmelte er leise, sein Vater durfte es nicht wissen.  
„Komm mit mir“ forderte Skadi sofort.  
„Nein, ich will nach Hoch-Hrothgar, ich will einer der Graubärte werden. Ich will lernen wie ich Himmelsrand friedvoll dienen kann.“  
Stille trat ein, nur der Wind war zu hören, dann nickte Skadi plötzlich und wandte sich dem Tor zu.  
„Sehen wir uns wieder“ fragte Ulfric, ein Klos bildete sich in seinem Hals.  
„Wenn du es dir vorstellen kannst“ war ihre einzige Antwort, ihre letzten Worte, dann ging sie. Sie ging einfach.  
Lag es vielleicht an ihm? Hatte er es sich einfach nicht vorstellen können?  
Er atmete schwer, als er die Statue von Ysgramor erreichte, niemand war mehr je auf sie geklettert, kein Kind von Windhelm traute es sich. Und eine sehr lange Zeit war auch das fröhliche Lachen, der Kinder, verstummt. Die Statue war geblieben, selbst in den Jahren des Bürgerkriegs, als so viele an den alten Helden zweifelten... verzweifelten.  
„Ich war lange nicht mehr hier“ erklärte eine weibliche Stimme plötzlich und er sah sich verwirrt um, doch da war niemand.  
Spielten ihm seine alten Sinne nun auch noch einen Streich?  
Möglich war es ja. Immerhin lebte er schon länger als es bei den Nord eigentlich üblich war... er spürte schon seit Jahren wie Sovngarde nach ihm rief.  
„Weißt du noch“ fragte die Stimme und Ulfric sah instinktiv nach Oben. Dort saß tatsächlich eine weibliche Gestalt, in schwarzer Rüstung, auf der Statue. Sie war zu groß für nur eine Schulter, hatte trotzdem einen Weg gefunden sich frech darauf zu hocken.  
„Wer seid Ihr“ fragte Ulfric sofort und die Gestalt sprang runter, landete vor seinen Füßen. Nun erkannte er die Rüstung, eine Nachtigall!  
Nocturnal's persönliche Diebestruppe... diese Frau war bewaffnet mit einem Bogen aus Ebenerz, einem Schwert dieser Daedra... was wollte sie?  
Einen alten Mann bestehlen doch sicher nicht.  
Sie nahm langsam die Kapuze ab, goldenes Haar, bleiche Haut und tiefrote Augen, dieses Haar... konnte es sein?  
„Das du mich nicht erkennst, aber wahrscheinlich konntest du dir nicht vorstellen mich jemals wieder zu sehen“ sie sah ihn auffordernd an und der alte Großkönig spürte wie sein Herz wie wild anfing zu schlagen.  
Sie war höchstens dreißig Jahre alt, nein, sogar jünger, aber sie war es.  
„Skadi“ keuchte er schwer atmend und musste sich am Sockel abstützen:  
„Wie...?“  
„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich habe meine Seele einem Daedra gegeben, doch er ist mein Feind, mein Herz gehört allein Nocturnal.“  
„Wieso bist du jetzt gekommen“ Wut flammte in ihm auf, nicht weil sie jung und stark war, Skadi würde nie in Sovngarde eingehen, nicht als Vampir. Wieso war sie erst jetzt zu ihm gekommen?  
„Ulfric“ sie presste ihre bleichen Lippen zusammen:  
„Ich war hier, ich habe an der Seite deiner Soldaten im Krieg gekämpft. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass du mich siehst, ich wollte nicht... das du mich vielleicht fürchtest. Nicht weil ich irgendwann ein Vampir war, sondern weil mein Leben ein anderes wurde, als du es dir je hättest vorstellen können.“  
„Skadi...“  
„Skadi, das Drachenblut, die Nachtigall, die Meisterin der Diebesgilde, die Vampirin der Dämmerwacht... ja, Ulfric. Ich war und bin so vieles, doch deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“  
„Weswegen?“  
Wieso ahnte er es schon? Wieso sah er es in ihren weinroten Augen?  
„Arkay hat mich geschickt, es wird Zeit.“  
Arkay, der Gott des Todes und der Geburt.  
„Es gibt noch soviel zu tun“ flüsterte er, er wusste das es vorbei war, es gab kein Zurück mehr.  
Skadi war gekommen um ihn nach Sovngarde zu schicken.  
„Das können deine Nachfolger machen.“  
„Ich habe keine Kinder... ich habe niemanden bestimmt.“  
„Die Götter haben jemanden bestimmt, sei unbesorgt. Er wird so regieren wie du es nicht hättest besser tun können. Die goldenen Zeiten für Himmelsrand werden nie wieder enden“ sie holte ein Schwert hervor, das welches er einst für sie anfertigen ließ, er erkannte es sofort wieder:  
„Hier.“  
Sie hielt es ihm hin, er nahm es fest in seine Hand, dann zog sie die eigene Waffe.  
Ihre Klingen prallten klirrend aufeinander, ein zweiter Hieb, den dritten spürte Ulfric schon gar nicht mehr, und dann dieses Geräusch... Stoff, Haut, so wie er es im Krieg so oft hören musste, ihre Klinge durchstach seinen Körper und traf sein Herz.  
Kein Schmerz, keine Sorgen mehr, es war vorbei.  
„Ich war bei den Graubärten, sie sind so stolz auf dich. Ich habe Sovngarde gesehen, ich traf Ysgramor und erzählte ihm von dir“ flüsterte sie zärtlich und bettete seinen Kopf auf eine der Stufen:  
„Sie warten dort auf dich, schon so lange.“  
„Skadi“ flüsterte er, im letzten Atemzug, im letzten Herzschlag... seine Augen fielen zu.  
Die Vampirin zog das Schwert aus der Brust des alten Großkönigs, wischte es mit einem Tuch sauber und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Dann nahm sie die alte Waffe, welche sie solange für ihn aufgehoben hatte, und legte diese auf seinen Körper, bettete seine Hände darauf.  
Ulfric Sturmmantel war so gestorben, wie es jeder Nord tun sollte, im Kampf, voller Stolz und Ehre.  
Und doch... eine blutige Träne landete auf seiner erkalteten Stirn, bevor die Nachtigall verschwand... und von irgendwoher war das fröhliche Lachen eines Kindes zu hören.


End file.
